Cansancio
by Flor N
Summary: Donde Chuya le pregunta a Dazai si hoy volvió a intentar suicidarse y él contesta que solo está cansado.


Cansancio.

Aquel malestar describe la sensación de su cuerpo con precisión. Una jornada laboral no debe representar gran obstáculo para él, quién suele evadir sus responsabilidades y a base de patrañas consigue que su pupilo termine sus deberes sin que se esfuerce en mover un dedo.

Esto es un cansancio emocional.

Inserta la llave en la cerradura de su apartamento, en un acto perezoso, usa su cuerpo para empujar la puerta y de suerte no trastabillar con sus propios pies. Ni se molesta en echar seguro, tampoco se le cruza la idea de un ladrón con suficientes ganas de morir esa noche como él.

No enciende las luces, arrastra sus pasos hasta la recámara. Contempla la enorme cama y sin volver a pensarlo se lanza sobre ella, acurrucándose.

Pasea sus dedos por la sábana, si bien no era de un material tan fino como la seda, la suavidad de sus hilos y el aroma impregnado a rosas lo compensa.

Saca su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón para ver la hora. Un minuto y contando para llegar a las diez de la noche, algo temprano.

Toma un extremo de la tela y se enrolla dentro como un gusano con forma espiral. Vuelve a aspirar el aroma.

Huele a él.

Pegando su rostro a una almohada busca la conciliación del sueño, por mucho que rueda y cambia posiciones no alcanza el estado de profundo descanso.

Qué decepción.

Se incorpora en la cama aún envuelto en sábanas, se anima a quitarse el chaleco y la camisa quedando en un delgado polo blanco. Sus falanges sostienen su cinturón con vacilación por la nula aceptación de quitarse el pantalón, atribuido a su oscilante ociosidad.

Debate un rato, al final sucumbe ante una ola de sofocación y lo retira descubriendo la prenda íntima color negro. Vuelve a dejarse caer sobre el colchón y gira hacia la izquierda dando la espalda, anhelando el calor que la frívola frazada no le proporciona.

Los horarios eran irregulares así que su compañero podría llegar en un minuto o en una hora. No le apetece esperar, en esta oportunidad se siente inusualmente extraño y necesitado de cariño, muy alejado de su personalidad bufona. No es un asqueroso cachorro implorando atención, ese papel le corresponde a su compañero.

Sin embargo, no evita el deseo de que esas manos duras con toques finos acaricien sus mechones transmitiendo afecto. Que se deslicen por sus pómulos delineando el contorno y acabando en sus labios donde juegue un rato al arrastrar de arriba a abajo el inferior en un accionar provocativo.

Qué ridículo.

Tal vez, si está de buen humor, suspire cerca del lóbulo de su oreja generando cosquillas instantáneas; él sentirá su sonrisa de cerca y la apremiante revolución en su pecho de latidos desenfrenados. La burbujeante risa que se ahoga en su garganta e impide el estallido de una ola de emociones incapaz de controlar.

Qué patético.

Con la habitación en silencio, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y unas botas pisando el rechinante suelo de madera, por primera vez en el día se permite curvar los labios de satisfacción.

Los pasos vagan por el corredor, hay ruido en la cocina. Se mueven las ollas y los cajones abren y cierran, está buscando algo.

Qué iluso.

El recorrido se detiene frente a su alcoba; desde su posición, incluso sin verlo, percibe la duda de ingresar. Escucha tres toques de cortesía y quiere reír de la inocencia del gesto, hace un sonido similar a un gruñido para invitarlo a pasar.

La persona ingresa, se coloca de pie frente a la cama; se despoja de sus vestimentas y estas caen una a una sobre la cerámica. Finaliza su labor y, con cuidado, toma el edredón para apartarlo y hacerse un espacio. Se recuesta con su mirada clavada en la entrada.

Todavía no se atreve a dar la cara, por ahora.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? —pregunta y aprovecha para ceder ante la debilidad y deleitarse con los hombros anchos de su espalda.

—Como siempre, aunque el jefe fue bondadoso hoy y no pidió detalles de la misión.

Nota el brote de nerviosismo en su voz, se tienta a traerlo más cerca de su cuerpo pero se contiene, no desea presionarlo. Empieza con un arrullo.

—¿Sabes que puedes mirarme, no?

—Lo sé, solo... solo dame un momento.

Las manos tiemblan, se percata de la tensión en su cuello y como sus cabellos danzan sobre el color níveo. Olvida las dudas cuando los dos orbes expectantes se posan en su rostro, coloreados con tintes de vergüenza.

—No es la primera vez que dormimos juntos —comenta con aire cómico.

—Apenas ha pasado una semana, sé paciente, bastardo.

—Sí, sí, petit mafia.

Siguen mirándose otro largo rato, las falanges ajenas buscan las suyas en pequeños roces, se limita a sonreír de ternura. No imaginaba que un ser como aquel guardaba tanta timidez para los temas del amor.

Qué raro.

—Oye, Dazai.

Atiende al llamado con un asentimiento de cabeza, se atreve a juntar sus palmas y tratar de entrelazar sus dedos. El color escarlata invade el rostro del mayor que, por orgullo, no se rinde a retirar su mirada seria.

—¿Sí, Chūya?

—¿Hoy intentaste suicidarte?

Se detiene.

Ya no hay mueca jocosa adornando su rostro, ni caricias en la yema de los dedos. Mira hacia abajo y emite su respuesta en un murmullo.

—Sí, siempre lo hago, Chūya.

—¿A pesar de que yo esté a tu lado?

Suspira.

No sabe cómo expresar sus ideas con palabras que no se conviertan en puñales para el débil corazón que el iluso frente a él ha depositado en sus manos. Es imposible explicar que aquel hueco en su alma jamás será llenado, ni por él, ni por nadie. Ni siquiera su buen amigo lo consiguió.

Por eso fue al lado de los buenos, por eso le abandonó, para buscar una razón que lo complete. Obtuvo el resultado esperado, un simple vacío sin final. Esa revelación lo motivó a regresar donde pertenecía, a su lado pues, si de todas formas estaba condenado, ¿por qué no hacer más ameno el infierno?

—No lo entenderías, Chūya.

—Sí lo haría —declara y pasa saliva por su garganta reseca— sí lo hago. Sé que ya no tenemos dieciséis años, así que, si no me amas como entonces, si no podemos recuperar aquello, tal vez deberíamos dejar de hacernos daño, Osamu.

Qué tonto.

Qué estúpido.

Qué sandez.

Se volvería un creyente fiel si aquel Dios del que tanto se pregona pudiera curar de su ignorancia y ceguera a esa pobre alma en pena que no ruega por migajas de amor y, sin embargo, las acepta. Sin reprochar, solo entregando más.

—Tonto petit mafia.

—¿Qué dijiste, momia?

Ya no se acobarda.

Toma su brazo y lo acerca a su pecho, rodea su cuerpo posando una mano por su columna. Hace movimientos circulares que provocan respingos en la delgada figura mientras apoya su cabeza sobre la coronilla y sonríe al percibir dos vergonzosas manos abrazar su cintura en respuesta.

—Dazai...

—Me gusta más cuando dices mi nombre.

—¿Vas a evadirlo lo que te reste de vida, Osamu?

Medita su respuesta mientras busca un contacto más íntimo, las castañas devoran los zafiros a la par que choca sus narices en un beso esquimal.

—Solo lo diré una vez, Chūya —musita con parsimonia sobre su boca—. Te amo como siempre, desde los dieciséis años, no sientas que mi amor se hace menos, solo estoy cansado y necesito morirme un rato para renacer en tus brazos.

Cierra la conversación.

Desliza con tranquilidad sus labios sobre los adversos, es un beso suave y holgazán, similar a sus estados de ánimo. Los conserva unos segundos más juntos sin hacer movimientos, se aleja dos centímetros para elevarse y depositar otra muestra de cariño sobre su frente.

Tal vez Chūya no lo entienda del todo, y tal vez nunca comprenda que el cansancio de Dazai jamás será saciado.

Pero no lo necesita.

Porque la procrastinación no ha impedido que su relación prospere, a pesar de la dejadez y la separación de cuatro extensos años, sus cuerpos se llamaron en infinidad de ocasiones para unificar sus almas. No existe compañero que pueda reemplazar al otro, son el doble negro, son el diamante que pulió a otro diamante.

Así que Chūya dejará a Dazai renacer las veces que desee con tal de permanecer a su lado.

* * *

**Aquí yo, renaciendo. **

**Me uní al fandom de BSD hace unos meses, ya he publicado algunos escritos en Wattpad, pero también extrañaba esta cuenta y pensé en traer alguno a estos lares. Ojalá les guste.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
